Do I miss you?
by NewDawnFox
Summary: Has anyone thought whether Hiro has really recovered from Tadashi's death? or if it has hurt our hero more than he can say. Read to find out the answer. One Shot.


Do I miss you

**An: I don't own Big Hero 6 (wish I did), Also I don't own "do I miss you?" both of these things belong to their fabulous creators. **

**Hiro's Pov**

It was a few days after the funeral of my best friend and brother Tadashi and I wasn't handling it too well. The pain was... well too painful to bare, the loss of him in my life, it meant most of my family was gone. I mean we didn't even get a body to bury all I had of him was his hat, unlike our parents at least there was some thing left of them, even though Tadashi didn't speak of it to often at least I knew where they were.

A tear falls.

I think of my parents now and wonder if Tadashi is with them, if mum is singing the lullaby that she always sang to us if we were feeling sad or alone. I hope she is, I hope Tadashi is there with them. Maybe if I listen hard enough maybe I can hear her singing to him, trying to make him feel better about leaving me. Then I hear...

**Do I miss you?**

Well that was a stupid question, of course I did. the pain like I said before was to much to bare. It was as if a part of me was missing and nothing any one could do was ever going to make it better. My heart was broken into a million pieces...no multiply those million pieces by ten and you get close to the pain I was in. Which is why I was planning to do what I was planning, I just could not take this any more.

Aunt Cass and Tadashi's friends from the university try to paint a rainbow over the thing telling me that he is still here with me, that he was still watching over me from where ever he is, but that is not the same thing. I need him so much...

I could pretend for them, I could fake it, but I don't think I even have the will to do it and any attempt on this... I think that even Aunt Cass would be smart enough to see though this one. She tries so hard to make things normal for me, like tries to make me eat, but I can't... my body just wont allow it.

I want to explain how much I miss him, but how can I? How can I explain to them that I don't want to live in a world without my big brother. He is my world, my life, he has save me me so many times I don't really know if I would survive without him.

Another tear falls

How can I explain that all I want is to see his face again, That I need to see him to feel him holding me. Even to hear him call me "knuckle head". I could almost hear him call me that now, as if he knows what I am about to do.

But that is what I am hoping for. I keep hoping that they will find out that they made mistake, That Tadashi isn't dead and he will be coming down the street on his scooter, just like any other day, maybe to take me for a ride, or get me away from the bot fights. But that wont happen, I just know it in my mind that he is gone and amount of wishing will bring him back.

Although some times I see him in my dreams, he holds me like he use to and I tell him he should not have gone into that building, that he should have stayed with me, but then the scene changes and I see him going into the fire and instead of waiting outside for him, I go inside with him and as the fire comes toward us he curls his body around mine, telling me that we will be together always.

This is what I miss the most... that he is not there for me, not yet, at least not until I join him where ever he is and I will find him, no matter what I have to do.

**But till then I miss you**

I know I have to try and stay strong for Aunt Cass, for everyone but it is getting harder, waiting for the day when I will see him again, I know I will see him again.

Right now I will hide my pain, I will not let them see what Tadashi's death has done to me until it is to late and they can not save me, I don't think they can save me now, my plan has worked, there is blood running down my arm now, it is running much faster than normal, I have made sure of it.

I will see Tadashi soon I feel it, my body is weakening, I am not going to be in this world much longer. Already my vision is cloudy and my head is spinning, lucky I am sitting down otherwise I would have fallen. I will end my life it is all I want, it is all I can see and I will make it happen, I just know it.

I just know I will see him in heaven, him and our parents. We will be a family again. I am shivering now, I am so cold and I am having trouble breathing. I see a shape with a light around it "Tadashi" I say weakly. It is him, it is Tadashi, he is standing there looking at me. I can almost hear him say "knucklehead, why did you do it?" but then he holds out his hand out towards me, asking me if I want to go with him.

I take his hand and all at once I feel lighter, feel better and then he holds me to him and we vanish in a blaze of light. My pain is gone and I am whole.

Later on the two of us are watching my own funeral, Aunt Cass is there crying, but I see in her that she is alright. She has placed my coffin next to Tadashi's, I hear her say "I do miss you so"but I can tell she knows we are together and are happy.

As she and the others walk away, I turn to Tadashi and ask him "did you miss me?" and he answers "course I did you knucklehead, you would have to multiply the stars by a million to know how much I missed you". I know now that the two of us will be together forever, there is only one person our family is waiting for now, Aunt Cass but we both know she will take some time before we will see her again, so for now we will just have to miss her and watch over her until she joins us too.

**An: I know I just killed Hiro too but I think that to be truly happy they needed to be together.**

**An 2: The movie is different than the manga... Tadashi doesn't die, check it out if you want to know what happened to him, I wont tell.**

**An 3: Check out the song "do I miss you" from the movie "tom and jerry the movie" if you want to know the inspiration for this story.**


End file.
